1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure display device for a camera, which can display not only the density of the background to be photographed on a film but also the density of a primary object to be focused with respect to an exposure control value used for exposure control operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, conventional cameras having automatic exposure control devices, determine an exposure control value consisting of a proper shutter speed and a proper aperture value on the basis of a brightness of an object field to be photographed. Here, the brightness is determined with average light measuring of the whole object field. Therefore, if the primary object is located in front of a very bright background, for example, if the primary object is under a backlighting condition such as a snow field, the primary object is photographed on a film in under exposure condition. The reason is that the exposure control value is determined with being greatly affected by the brightness of the very bright background. Thus, the dark image of the primary object will be undesirably reproduced on a print.
Then, advanced users of such cameras exert their experience to anticipate the print to be reproduced according to the brightness distribution of the object field and the exposure control value, and correct or change the exposure control value to be actually used from the predetermined value, in order to reproduce the primary object on the print properly. In such case, if both of the brightness of the primary object and that of the background can be recognized in relation to the exposure control value, the correction of the exposure control value will become more easily. Thus, there has been provided a display device which display, the difference between the exposure control value to be used for exposure control and an exposure value corresponding to a brightness measured by a spot light measurement, in relation to film latitude, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-120924.
However, more information would be necessary for anticipating the brightness condition of the print to be reproduced more easily. For example, the relation between maximum brightness of the object field, minimum brightness thereof, the brightness of the primary object, the exposure control value, and the film latitude would be desirable for anticipating the brightness condition thereof.
On the other hand, it is necessary to decide whether the proper exposure can be obtained by means of the flash device, on the basis of the guide number of the flash device, an aperture value to be controlled, and the distance to the primary object. However, it would require experience and technique to recognize the difference between the brightness of the primary object and that of the background in the flash photography, and to correct or change the exposure control value from the automatically determined value for properly reproduce user's intention. Therefore, a display device would be desired in which the condition to be reproduced on the print in flash photography can be recognized more easily.